B1-Kampfdroide
Die B1-Kampfdroiden war eine Serie von ferngesteuerten Kampfdroiden die von Baktoid Combat Automata im Auftrag der Handelsföderation produziert wurde. Der Grund für die Aufstellung ihrer Armee, war das in der Galaxis Gewalt zu einer realen Bedrohung wurde und die Handelsföderation sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Jedi oder der Senat all ihre Konflikte lösen würde. Beschreibung Technik Diese Kampfdroiden waren in erster Linie eins: günstige Massenware. Das Ziel, einen leicht herzustellenden Infanteriedroiden zu entwerfen, zog sich durch den gesamten Entwicklungsprozess des B1. Man verzichtete auf leistungsfähige Steuerprozessoren, große Programmspeicher, integrierte Waffen und Werkzeuge und sogar auf jegliche Panzerung. Der Droide war am Ende knapp zwei Meter groß, skelettartig und hatte einen schmalen, längliche Kopf, zwei grobe Greifklauen und einen kastenförmigen Oberkörper auf zwei dünnen Beinen. Als Waffe des B1 wurden meist Blastergewehre verwendet. Da die Droiden mit tödlichen Blastern ausgerüstet waren, vertichtete man auf individuelles Denken. So konnten die Droiden weder aus Fehlern lernen, noch auf unbekannte Sizuationen spontan reagieren. Die Droiden waren zwar absolut tödlich, doch ihre Treffsicherheit war sehr gering, so dass mehr Droiden zerstört wurden, als Droiden Gegner töteten. Die Droiden standen in ständigem Funkkontakt mit einem Zentralcomputer, der sich auf einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff befand und von dort aus alle Bewegungen dirigierte. So konnten durch einfache Unterprogramme unzählige Einheiten kontrolliert und gesteuert werden, ohne dass auch nur ein Droide ein Elektronengehirn besaß. Neben den Standardsituationen kontrollierte der Zentralcomputer außergewöhnliche Bewegungen, die an einzelne Droiden geschickt wurden, wenn die Standardmuster versagten. thumb|left|200px|Ein [[MTT-Transporter beim Ausladen.]] Der Transport der B1 war zudem perfekt gelöst. Sie ließen sich auf ein Drittel ihrer Gesamtgröße zusammenklappen und deaktivieren, in einen Transporter (z.B. einen MTT) laden und am Ziel auf ein Signal des Kontrollschiffs hin wieder entfalten. Bis zu 112 Droiden konnten so auf einmal bewegt werden. Dies war jedoch, neben der großen Kostenersparnis, der einzige Vorteil. Die Nachteile dieses Konzeptes wurden in Gefechtssituationen deutlich: Durch das völlige Fehlen von Panzerung konnten die B1 selbst von gewöhnlichen Blastern mit wenigen Schüssen zerstört werden. Die führte zu einer immense Verlustrate, die zwar aufgrund der hohen Verfügbarkeit der Droiden nicht wirklich ein Problem für die Handelsföderation war, aber bei längeren Gefechten konnte es vorkommen, dass die Kampfdroiden schneller aufgerieben wurden, als Nachschub zur Verfügung stand. Die Programmierung der Standardeinheiten war nicht auf taktisches Denken ausgelegt und arbeitete in strengen Mustern. Die Kampfordnung der Droidenarmee ließ sich durch eine gewitzte Strategie leicht in die Irre führen. Die Funkverbindung zum Kontrollschiff verursachte zudem eine gewisse Verzögerung, wenn bei einer überraschenden oder aus dem Verhaltensraster fallenden Situation individuelle Befehle nötig waren. Ein schneller Gegner, zum Beispiel ein Jedi, konnte in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Droiden ausschalten. Die ständige Verbindung zum Hauptrechner war die größte Schwachstelle. Um zu funktionieren, waren die B1 auf diese Verbindung angewiesen. Fiel der Hauptrechner aus, oder wurde ein Droiden-Kontrollschiff zerstört, wie in der Schlacht von Naboo (32 VSY), konnten die Droiden sich nicht mehr bewegen und brachen zusammen. Um dem in Zukunft vorzubeugen, wurden nach dieser peinlichen Niederlage die Verteidigungssysteme und die Eskorte der Kontrollschiffe der Föderation verstärkt. Die fließenden Bewegungen, die die Kampfdroiden auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigten, stammen von lebenden Soldaten. Die Bewegungsabläufe dieser Soldaten, wurden prädigitalisiert und dann in den Kontrollcomputer eingespeist. Über den Kontrollcomputer bekommen die Droiden diese Muster gesendet und verhalten und bewegen sich danach. Aufbau Der Aufbau eines B1-Kampfdroiden ist sehr simpel, er besteht nur aus einem Metallskelett und einem Tornister auf dem Rücken. Der Signalverstärkungs- und Energiesteigerungstornister, gab dem B1 die Möglichkeit sich sehr weit von seinem Kontrollschiff zu entfernen, zudem hatten die Kommando-Offiziersdroiden wie OOM-9 einen Tornister, der das Senden der Kontrollbefehle um einiges verstärkten. Die Arme und Beine haben starke Ähnlichkeit mit Knochen humanoider Spezies. Der Kopf eines B1-Kampfdroiden jedoch wurde den Skeletten neimoidianischer Körper nachempfunden. Werden die Neimoidianer nach ihrem Tode nicht verbrannt oder begraben, verliert der Hirnmantel stark an größe und das nasenlose Gesicht wird derartig verzerrt, dass die so entstehende Totenmaske als Vorbild für die Köpfe der Kampfdroiden genohmmen wurde. Im "Totenschädel" der B1-Kampfdoiden befinden sich keine Gehirne sondern nur Empfangsgeräte, die die Befehle des Kontrollschiffes erhalten und den Droiden somit sagen was sie tun sollen. Der Kopf des Droiden enthält neben im Hinterkopf liegendem Allgemeinem Befehlsspeicher, zwei Optiksensoren, ein Gedächtnisspeicher für Bewegungsabläufe und ein Spezialisierter Bewegungsprozessor, letztere beiden liegen im imitiertem Hirnsack. Das Innere des Schädels ist ebenfalls sehr simpel aufgebaut. Er enthält eine Signalempfängerphalanx, die die Befehle des Kontrollschiffes empfängt und über eine Ablenkplatte an den Desynchronisierungs-Antikodefilter weiter gibt. Die Signalfilterseptode schickt die Befehle über eine Magnetstabilisatorstange an das Signalbestätigungsmodul, das dem Kontrollschiff die empfangenen Befehle bestätigt. Da das Empfangen manchmal etwas länger dauert, besitzt ein B1 einen Dringlichkeitssignal-Rezeptor, der über eine weitaus stärkere Empfangsrate besitzt. Im vorderen Teil des Kopfes ist der Sprachprozessor einen Kontrollimpulsabhängigen Vokabularspeicher und einem Vocoder, der es dem Droiden ermöglicht zu sprechen. Identitätsmarkierungen thumb|right|Sicherheitsdroide, Kommandant und Pilot. Neben dem Standardinfanteriedroiden gab es insgesamt drei spezielle B1-Droiden, denen besondere Aufgaben zugeteilt wurden. Diese unterschieden sich ihnen lediglich durch Farbmarkierungen und, zum Teil, durch ihre Spezialausrüstung vom Standardmodell. Der Schwerpunkt der Programmierung wurde je nach Aufgabenbereich unterschiedlich festgelegt. Bis zum Beginn der Klonkriege gab es drei Spezialklassen: * Die Sicherheitsdroiden sorgten für Wahrung von Sicherheit und Ordnung. So waren sie für die Bewachung wichtiger Anlagen der Handelsföderation zuständig und darauf spezialisiert, wichtigen Delegationen und Gefangenen ausreichend Begleitschutz zu bieten. Sie waren an ihren dunkelroten Markierungen zu erkennen. * Die gelb markierten Kommandodroiden fungierten als Relais für die Führungssignale eines Droiden-Kontrollschiffs. Eingesetzt wurden sie an sämtlichen Einsatzorten der übrigen B1-Droiden und auf sämtlichen Kampfschiffen, da sie durch einen Kommunikator, der in einem speziellen Tornister am Rücken angebracht war, mit den wichtigsten Kanälen des Zentralcomputers verbunden waren. sie waren mit Makrobinokularen ausgerüstet, um das Schlachtfeld zu überwachen. Ein bekannter Kommandodroide war OOM-9, der die Droidenarmee in der Schlacht von Naboo anführte. * Die Pilotendroiden mit der blauen Farbmarkierung waren für die Steuerung der vielen Landfahrzeuge und Schlachtschiffe zuständig. Sie besaßen eine spezielle Programmierung, um auch komplexe Gerätschaften durch den Raum und jegliches Gelände zu manövrieren. Hauptsächlich steuerten sie C-9979 Landungsschiffe oder MTTs. Ihre Energie gewannen die Pilotdroiden direkt aus dem jeweiligen Fahrzeug, das sie fuhren. *Um individuele Droiden voneinander zu unterscheiden, wurden ihnen Ziffern im Galaktischen Basic auf die Hülle geklebt. Modifikationen Während der Klonkriege wurden die B1-Kampfdroiden mit moderneren Selbstmotivatoren mit Dauerbefehlen ausgestattet, die automatisch aktiv wurden, wenn sie keine Einsatzsignale mehr empfingen. Die KUS überarbeitete die alten B1 und ergänzte ihre Armee außerdem mit drei weiteren Spezialtypen: Die Killerdroiden waren mit Scharfschützengewehren ausgerüstet, mit einem Tarnanstrich versehen und für präzise, absolut tödliche Schüsse programmiert. Sie hatten einen deutlichen Vorteil gegenüber Lebewesen, denn sie konnten Vorhaltewinkel und Flugbahn berechnen. So konnten sie gut versteckt aus der Entfernung ausgewählte Ziele ausschalten. Für Feinarbeit und komplizierte Reparaturen, für welche die gewöhnlichen B1 viel zu ungeschickt gewesen wären, wurden die orange markierten Technikdroiden entwickelt. Sie konnten alle Arten von Werkzeug bedienen, benutzten aber meist den Allzweck-Fusionsschneider. Zudem konnten sie verbündete Einheiten während des Kampfes reparieren. Wurden sie bei der Arbeit eingekreist, konnten sie sich mit einem, auf kurze Distanz absolut tödlichem, Schrotgewehr Luft verschaffen. Die Angriffsdroiden schließlich verfügten über die größte Feuerkraft in der Infanterie der KUS. Mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet, konnten sie selbst schwer gepanzerte Befestigungen und Fahrzeuge zerstören. Außerdem konnten sie mit Minen wichtige Bereiche sichern. Man erkannte sie an ihren roten Markierungen. Alle waren in der Lage, sämtlich Fahrzeuge und Geschütze zu bedienen und waren darauf programmiert, schnell dort auszuhelfen, wo die Standard-Einheiten nicht weiterkamen. Auch in Sachen Intelligenz und Selbstständigkeit waren sie den Modellen aus der Zeit vor den Klonkriegen überlegen. Einzig die äußere Erscheinung hat sich nicht geändert, sie blieben genauso verwundbar wie vorher. Verschiedene Elemente aus dem B1 wurde aufgrund ihrer Bewährtheit und einfachen Herstellung auch für seinen moderneren Nachfolger, den B2-Superkampfdroide, verwendet. Offiziersdroide Die Offiziersdroiden wie OOM-9 erkannte man an den gelben Markierungen auf ihrer Hülle. Diese Droiden waren mit einem größeren Tornister als die Standarddroiden ausgestattet mit dem es möglich, die Befehle des Droidenkontrollschiffes zu empfangen und dann über einen noch größeren Radius wieder zu versenden. Sie erhalten über einen Primärkanäle Befehle vom Kontrollschiff um die Kommunikation zwischen Felddroiden und Handelsföderation nicht nur zu erweitern ( im Sinne von einem größeren Radius, damit die Droiden weiter vor dringen können) sondern auch zu vereinfachen. So war es OOM-9 zum Beispiel möglich über Nute Gunray den Befehl zu erhalten die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn zu finden und zu töten. Diesen Befehl gab er an die Felddroiden weiter und ordnete ihre Vorgehensweise an. Geschichte Mit der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahr 32 NSY erlebten die B1-Kampfdroiden ihren größten Einsatz. Grund dieses Angriffs, der von Seiten der Handelsföderation ausging, war die von Kanzler Finis Valorum geplante Besteuerung der Handelsrouten. Aus Protest legte die Handelsföderation, die insgeheim von dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious beeinflusst wurde, einen Blockadering um die friedliche Welt Naboo. Zunächst versuchte Kanzler Valorum eine gewaltfreie Lösung mit den Neimoidianer auszuhandeln und entsandte den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und seinen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unbeeindruckt versuchte Vizekönig Nute Gunray die beiden Jedi umzubringen, da sie sich ohnehin nicht weiter umstimmen ließen. Längst waren große Kontingente an Kampfdroiden für den Angriff auf Naboos Hauptstadt Theed bereitgestellt worden. Ziel war es, den Planeten als günstige Rohstoffquelle zu verwenden, den Beschluss der erhöhten Besteuerung zu vereiteln und Königin Amidala zu entführen, um die Blockade durch ihre Unterschrift zu legalisieren. Doch die Königin konnte gerettet werden und versuchte später mit einem Scheinangriff auf die Hauptstadt die Blockade zu lösen. So kämpfte eine Armee von B1-Kampfdroiden gegen die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Gungans. Nachdem es Anakin Skywalker jedoch gelang, in das Droiden-Kontrollschiff einzudringen und es zu zerstören, bekamen die Kampfdroiden keine Steuersignale mehr und die Gungans konnten sie problemlos umstoßen. Zehn Jahre später fanden die B1-Kampfdroiden zusammen mit ihren Nachfolgemodellen in der Schlacht von Geonosis erneut Verwendung. Auch in den weiteren Schlachten der Klonkriege kämpften die Kampfdroiden auf breiter Front. Auf Befehl seines Meisters deaktivierte Darth Vader im Jahr 19 NSY die komplette Streitmacht der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, sodass auch die B1-Kampfdroiden endgültig der Vergangenheit angehörten. Hinter den Kulissen *Für das unverwechselbare Aussehen der B1-Kampfdroiden verwendetet man die Rüstungen der Sturmtruppen aus der alten Trilogie als Vorlage. In den Droiden sollte in eine Art Vorbild für die Sturmtruppen erkennbar sein, also versuchte man zunächst, dem Ganzen ein mechanisches Äußeres zu geben aber die Form beizubehalten. So sahen in der Anfangsphase der Entwicklung einige Konzeptzeichnungen soger eher den massigen B2-Superkampfdroiden ähnlich. *Um sich nun von den fülligen menschlichen Proportionen abzuheben, wurden danach die Gliedmaßen gestreckt und der gesamte Aufbau etwas fragiler gestaltet, bis die Rohform der B1 "wie ein lebendes Skelett aussah", wie es Chefdesigner Doug Chiang formulierte. Es wurde nun an den Details, wie dem Tornister und den Gelenken gearbeitet. Unter Anderem entstanden auch Entwürfe von Droiden mit zwei zusätzlichen kleinen Hilfsarmen, die jedoch schnell verworfen wurden. *Als die B1 schließlich vollendet waren, nahm man sie sogar als erste Vorlage für die Neimoidianer, die als spindeldürre Spezies eine Art lebendige Variante der Droiden darstellen sollten. Doch auch diese Idee wurde nicht umgesetzt. Man entschied sich, deren Aussehen so abzuändern, dass Schauspieler in ihnen Platz fanden. Quellen *''Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode I: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Making of Episode I'' *''Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Kampfdroiden in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten en:B1 battle droid es:Droide de combate B1 fr:B1 Droïde de combat pt:Dróide de batalha B-1